fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
I: In Endless Dreams/Script
Heirs of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams Before Battle * Shigure (as unlabeled narrator): I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. Children born during the war were raised in faraway Deeprealms. When the long war finally came to an end, these children were called home. But on that very day, a force of mysterious soldiers struck the Deeprealms. The parents fought valiantly to the last to keep their children safe. But one such child, Kana, found herself wandering, lost in every sense. Left alone and bereft to march through the rain... She had no inkling of the many turns of fate to come. (scene transition to Kana walking alone in the rain with the Yato) * Kana: *sniff* *sob* Papa... I'm sorry... If I was stronger... If I could fight like you... Maybe then this wouldn't have happened... (scene transition to Kana in the forest) * Kana: Why... Why wasn't I stronger? *sniff* *sob* * Mitama: Hello. Why, you've been crying. Whatever for? * Kana: Who...? * Mitama: Lost and far from home / I meet a young girl weeping / May I tend her wounds? * Selkie: I dunno... It doesn't look from here like she's banged up. * Kana: Um...who are you two? * Selkie: I'm Selkie! * Mitama: And I am Mitama. What should we call you? * Kana: I'm Kana. * Mitama: Then if I may ask, Kana, what has brought you to tears? Have you lost your way? * Kana: Wha— No! Of course I'm not lost! I'm just, um... I just don't have a home to go to anymore. * Selkie: No home?! What happened? * Kana: My whole village got smashed. Even my house. My papa tried to help, but they might have smashed him too... It's all my fault...because I can't fight, and my papa— I— I don't know what to do! * Mitama: Oh dear...why don't you take a deep breath and tell us what you saw? * Kana: I...I don't really know... I was too busy running away. A bunch of soldiers poofed out of nowhere in the place where we lived and— * Selkie: Out of nowhere?! Uh-oh... * Mitama: She can only mean... * Selkie: Yeah. Sounds like poor li'l Kana's been through the same thing as us. * Mitama: Kana, if you please, it's important that you try to remember. * Kana: O-OK... They were messing everything up, so I wanted to fight them. I was too small, though just when I was almost beaten up, my papa came to help. But they were so strong, not even Papa could do anything. He told me to run. I didn't wanna, but he begged me, so... I made up my mind to run away as fast as I could. I heard someone scream behind me. That was the last time I saw my papa... I found a hiding place in the forest to wait for him, but he never came... * Mitama: I'm so very sorry, Kana. * Kana: He left this sword with me, though. What did he call it? Natto? Yato? He told me he'd take care of the bad guys and that I needed to protect the sword. * Mitama: He gave you his sword? But then how did he hope to fight off these marauders? * Kana: Oh, my papa doesn't need a sword to fight! He can turn into a dragon! * Selkie: Your dad can transform?! Mine too! My dad uses a special stone to turn into a giant kitsune. It's really pretty! * Kana: A kitsune? Wowww... I'm not like my papa, though. I wish I could transform...or heal people like Mitama... Then he'd still be... Still be... *sniff* * Selkie: Aw, Kana... We know how it feels. After all the same thing happened to us. A bunch of soldiers popped up out of literally nowhere to attack Mitama and me. We booked it all the way out here. * Kana: Really?! * Mitama: For all our staves and stones, we couldn't save our fathers either. It pains me to admit, but I was perfectly useless in the assault on my home... Father called out to me several times, but I was napping soundly inside of our manor. By the time I roused myself, our home had already been surrounded by troops. Father fought heroically to give me time to escape... He meant to come with me, but I lost sight of him for an instant, and then... By the time I got my bearings, he was nowhere to be found. I have my doubts that he still lives... * Kana: Oh no... * Mitama: Well, death comes to us all. If he has gone to his reward, I'll waste no time with tears. And yet...and yet...I can't help but wonder what might have happened if I were awake. Or if I had not lost sight of my father at just the wrong time... And you, Selkie? Were you also separated from your father in your Deeprealm? * Selkie: Uh...not exactly. Leastways I didn't see him there. When those spooky soldiers hit, I ran this way by myself. But you know, I did see my dad's torn-up scarf in the fort on my way out. For all I knew, he croaked in battle trying to protect me from those guys... Though of course, I never saw a body, so fingers crossed! I like to think he's still alive out there, looking all over the place for me. * Kana: Hey, you're right... We don't know for sure if they're dead or not. Um, what do we do now, though? (scene transition to battlefield; Vallite soldiers appear) * Vallite: ... * Kana: There they are! Those spooky soldiers! They're probably the same ones who hurt my papa! * Selkie: GrrrrRRR! I'll make them regret busting in on MY Deeprealm! * Mitama: Selkie, don't! This can't end well for you! * Selkie: Says who? You never know until you try! * Mitama: I'm confident that I do know. They have the advantage of numbers. Plus, of the three of us, you're the only one worth anything in a fight. Kana's too small, and I won't do much damage waving my staff around. I'm a poet, not a soldier. And my muse is telling me to run away. * Selkie: But! * Mitama: Your father risked his life to save yours. You must honor his sacrifice. * Selkie: Gaaaaaah! Fine. You win. But what about those guys fighting over there? Shouldn't we help them? (battle pans to Kiragi and Hisame; Kiragi attacks a Vallite soldier and misses) * Kiragi: Oops...missed again. Guess I shoulda had more practice before taking my dad's sacred bow into battle. * Hisame: We're outnumbered, Kiragi. Let's cut our losses and go! (Mitama, Selkie, and Kana run over to them) * Mitama: What are you two thinking? You're putting yourselves into great danger! * Hisame: That's what I keep telling Kiragi! But no. He keeps insisting that— * Mitama: Kiragi? * Kiragi: If you need to go, Hisame, then go! I'd hate to see you get hurt because of a risk I decided to take. * Hisame: What's this you're on about? I'm not leaving you behind, dagnabbit! It's over, Kiragi. They won. Even our fathers were no match for these guys, remember? * Kana: Oh, no...not these guys too... * Kiragi: Our fathers... You're right. I have to save my father! And that means beating these soldiers. Here goes nothing! Haaah! (Kiragi attacks a Vallite and misses) * Kiragi: *sigh* I blew it... * Selkie: Aw, c'mon! Give it up already! You can't handle that bow! * Kiragi: Rub it in, why don't you... * Mitama: You have to see by now that these foes are beyond your abilities. Before taking aim / You must know your own limits / Pick your fights with care. * Kiragi: Yeah, I know. I know! But what do you want me to do—run away? It's not that simple! * Hisame: We run, or we die. Seems cut and dried enough to me! * Kiragi: Thanks, Hisame. I get it. I just feel like I'm so close to figuring our the trick to this bow... Just because I've missed every shot so far doesn't mean I won't nail the next one! I just have to keep believing, and the Fujin Yumi will do its thing eventually. * Kana: What's a Fujin Yumi? * Kiragi: That's this bow's name. It's a sacred weapon my dad left me. I haven't hit anything with it yet, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up! I won't rest until my dad is safe! * Kana: Oh... * Kiragi: So no, I'm NOT gonna run! I know if I keep trying, I can make this bow work! Go ahead and watch me! (Kiragi attacks and kills two Vallite soldiers) * Hisame: Kiragi! By plum, you did it... You gave 'em a taste of the Fujin Yumi! * Kiragi: Heeeeck yeaaaaah! I did it! I! DID! IT! Did you see me do it?! Just like Dad used to do! * Kana: Whoooa... * Mitama: V-very impressive, but it still doesn't turn the odds in our favor. * Kana: Kiragi! Do that again! * Mitama: Kana?! * Kana: Can you teach me how you did that? If I believe in my sword, do you think it'll work for me too? Will that help me fight? Can I save my papa then? * Kiragi: Uhhhh... Wait, is that the Yato? * Kana: You know about it?! * Kiragi: My dad says that's the sword that'll save the world. One of those "only the chosen one can wield it" sorta deals. * Kana: Oh...but I'm not the chosen one. This is Papa's sword, not mine. I...I couldn't help him... I just had to stand there and watch him fight. I couldn't do what Kiragi did... * Kiragi: You've got it all wrong, Kana! I was just like you a little while ago. I couldn't do anything to help my dad either. I was so mad at myself... But moping over the past won't help us now. We have to move on. Think about it, Kana. What do you want to do to change things? * Kana: Um... I want to fight. I wanna beat up these guys my papa was fighting and rescue him. And that's why... That's why I wanna learn how to use this sword. * Kiragi: Then let's give it a test swing or two. We'll keep trying until it works. You'll get it! After all, I speak from experience! * Kana: You think I can do it? Do you really think... I can fight the spooky men? * Kiragi: I don't think so, Kana—I KNOW so! * Kana: Thank you, Kiragi! (CG image of Kiragi holding the Fujin Yumi) * Kiragi: Whoa, what the heck? Why's the Fujin Yumi glowing?! * Kana: My sword's shining, too! Kiragi, what's going on? Did I mess up somewhere? Yikes! (Yato spins on screen) * Kana: The Yato's different now! * Kiragi: Nice! I saw the beam of light shoot straight from the Fujin Yumi into the Yato... I think your sword has tapped into my bow's power! I have no idea how that works, but I'm not about to question it. (reinforcements enter the map) * Selkie: Yikes! Where'd all these soldiers come from all of a sudden?! * Kana: Are they here because of my sword? * Mitama: They could have just as easily been drawn to the burst of light it emitted. * Hisame: Or maybe it's got them scared. Could be they've come to get rid of it before things get worse for them. * Kiragi: It's OK, Kana. Just believe in yourself. You're ready for this—I know it. Take a deep breath and lift your sword high. Even if you miss, I got your back. * Kana: OK...I'll try! All right... I'm coming, Papa! Please, Yato...help me fight them off! (Kana attacks and kills a soldier) * Kiragi: Attagirl, Kana! * Kana: It worked! Thank you, Kiragi! * Kiragi: Haha, thank yourself! We've got these guys licked! * Kana: Yeah! * Hisame: ...All right then. Change of plans, apparently. No more running—we fight as a team. * Kiragi: Hisame?! But you said— * Hisame: Running now would put us all in danger. What kind of fool do you take me for? Besides, I told you I'd protect you, remember? My sword is yours, my lord. * Kiragi: Hisame... Thank you! You're the best! * Selkie: Urrrghh...sorry, Mitama! I can't back down from this fight! * Mitama: What?! Selkie, no! * Selkie: I haven't felt right since I ran away from my own Deeprealm. With Kana's help, maybe we can finally make a stand against them! Plus, I just wanna see if I can go the distance in a real fight! I've never been in a tooth-and-nail brawl before—this is such a great chance! * Mitama: I see... Very well. You've forced my hand. Not to worry, I think. Four front-line fighters should even the odds. And I suppose I can help, too. If you need healing, you may rely on my staff. * Kana: Yay! Here we go! We have to believe our parents are OK! We're gonna save them all! Defeated Quotes After Battle (Vallite Siegbert runs away) * Kana: Huh? * Kiragi: That one just turned tail and ran! We gotta go after it so we can ask what's going on! * Kana: Yeah! Let's go! * ???: Wait. (The ghost of Azura appears as ???) * ???: It would be better not to give chase. For now, at least. * Kana: Who are you? * ???: I'm... No. That's not the question you should be asking right now. What I can assure you of is that I'm not your enemy. There's little that I can tell you, but I ask again that you not pursue them. * Kana: Hmm... OK. I can tell you're nice. It feels almost like I've met you before. But I don't remember anything about you. That seems weird... * Selkie: Wow, you're right! I feel like I've seen this lady somewhere before too. * Kiragi: Hm...not me. But I've got a terrible memory for faces so it could just be that I forgot. * Mitama: So young, and your mind is failing you already? Tsk, tsk. * Hisame: Not necessarily. If you don't remember forgetting about something...can you really be said to have forgotten it at all? * Mitama: ...I'm not sure that's how that works. * ???: Don't worry. When the time comes...at the end of your strife... That hazy feeling will become clear. Everything will return to normal. Listen carefully, Kana... Do you have a Dragonstone? * Kana: No. I can't turn into a dragon, so... * ???: That's what you believe, but the truth is, you can. It's hard to control the impulse to become a dragon, though... So I'll grant you a stone to help channel those feelings through. (magic noise) * ???: There. This is your Dragonstone. You must take very good care of it. Never let it our of your sight. * Kana: Thank you! I can use this to turn into a dragon? * ???: Yes. Your Dragonstone and the Noble Yato will make you fearsome in battle. * Kana: The Noble Yato? * ???: Your sword's new name. Yato's name and shape changes whenever it resonates with another sacred weapon. Its next form after the Noble Yato is the Blazing Yato. Eventually, it will become the Omega Yato, also known as the Fire Emblem. * Kana: The Fire Emblem... * ???: It is a very beautiful, very powerful blade. With the Fire Emblem, you're certain to be able to rescue those important to you. * Kana: You mean our papas? Do you know what happened to them? Please tell us! Where are they?! They're not...dead, are they? * ???: I don't know. They're beyond my sight. But they promised me once that they would live life to the fullest for me. That way, they won't disappear as I did... * Kana: Disappear? * ???: I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can tell you. This is something that you must discover for yourselves. But I'll leave you with this. The soldiers you fight here... Didn't you think there was something strange about them? * Kana: ... (scene transition) * Shigure: (singing) In the white light, a hand ♪ reaches through... A double-edged blade cuts ♪ your heart in two... Waking dreams fade away... ♪ Embrace the brand-new day... A song for one who chooses the cherry blossom over the rose. It has such power that it can seize control of one's soul. Only it, combined with the dragon's stone, can grant the miracle we need. But once you take hold of it, your soul will sink below the waves... Its power will no longer reach your body. Even if someone else takes it up, their song can never reach your sunken soul. I know this full well...yet I can't stop myself from doing what must be done... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script